supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanderman Family Revisited/Transcript
6 years Ago... shoplifts a bar of candy Present Day Long Time, No See Jo: "Emma, how are you doing?" Emma: "I'm doing fine, thank you." Jo: "Joey, how's life going for you?" Joey: "Life is fine, except for one big problem." Jo: "What is it?" Joey: "Our set of quintuplets!" is heard in the background Reggie: "I hate you, you stupid (bleep)!" Meet the Quintuplets Emma: "Delia, Orla, Sienna, Reggie, Carrie. Time to wake up, get dressed and get ready for school, darlings!" Mimicing Acts Tom and Jerry children are watching Tom and Jerry on TV mimics one of the acts where Tom is trying to whack Jerry with a hammer children watches a scene where Tuffy cuts off Tom's tail also watch a scene where Jeannie the babysitter hits Tom with a broom also watch a scene where Tom slams a trash can lid into a black alley cat's face Transformers the kids watch the Transformers movie, they see dogs peeing on robots and robots peeing on humans, a girl wearing short shorts and a low cut shirt and other skimpy clothes and decepticons tossing humans around like rag dolls Reggie: "Ummm, Mommy, what is masturbating?" Delia: "Poop." Other quintuplets: "Oh, my god! Oh, (bleep)!" sees a dog pee on a robot The Simpsons of the children sees Homer Simpson choking his son, Bart on TV copies that act by choking Roberta Roberta: "Delia, stop! What are you doing?!" Delia: "I'm choking you to death!" pulls Delia away from Roberta Delia: "NO, MOMMY! LET GO!" watches a scene where the villain, Sideshow Bob, tries to kill Bart Simpson with a large machete mimics that act by using a knife and chasing Tony around the kitchen Tony: "Mom! Help!" Reggie: "Well Tony, any last requests?" Pokémon quadruplets watch the cloned Pokémon and original Pokémon, as well as Mew and Mewtwo, battle each other, and continue fighting until they appear exhausted and hurt watches a scene where Misty clobbers Ash for insulting her watches a scene where Jessie repeatedly slaps James silly Pinky and the Brain watches some scenes where a white short, big-headed lab mouse known as The Brain, violently hits another mouse (who is tall and skinny) named Pinky, on the head with a pencil. mimics that act by hitting Reggie on the head with a broom Naughty Pits Reggie, Sienna, Orla, and Delia work together scribbling a picture of Jason, Roberta, Tony, Joey, Emma, and Jo being crushed by a steamroller, lightning, cars, and Godzilla with their Crayola crayons on the walls walks in to notice that the quintuplets scribbled a picture of her and the 5 others being hit by a steamroller, lightning, cars, and Godzilla with crayons on the walls Emma: "Oh, my god! You girls do not draw on the wall. The picture is also not nice and hurtful. You will be going to your own Naughty Pit." deposits the quintuplets into their respective Naughty Pit Emma: "You were all in your own Naughty Pit because you made a picture that is very hurtful towards the rest of your family, Jo-Jo, and me. I will also take your crayons away for tonight." Delia: (screaming at the top of her lungs) "I WANT MY CRAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" confiscates the quadruplets' Crayola crayons 3 minutes later... returns to the Naughty Pits Emma: "Girls, look at mommy, you were in timeout for drawing a very hurtful picture of Mommy, Jo-Jo, and the rest of the family being killed by a few things. I would like an apology." Carrie, Reggie, and Sienna: "Sorry." Delia and Orla: "NO!" Emma: "OK, so Delia, Orla, you will be staying here for another 3 minutes. As for the rest of you, you can give me a hug." Delia: "DIE, MOMMY!" leaves the Naughty Pit and pees in it and a very long path on the floor Delia: "Make me!" The quintuplets vs. their babysitter Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts